1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for a component, in particular for a sun visor of a motor vehicle, and to the component. Furthermore, the present invention relates to the mounting of the fixture and the mounting of the component.
2. Related Art
On account of the diversity of trims in vehicles, the outlay in terms of time and costs for mounting the trim components is very high.
Since snap fastenings can easily be damaged during fitting, the publication DE 103 01 663 A1 discloses a device for fastening a sun visor, with a support and a pivoting element, which is arranged in the support in a manner such that it can pivot about a pivot axis, and with an arm, which is arranged in a hole in the pivoting element. A lateral movement of the arm causes the pivoting element to enter into engagement on flexible means of the support, and therefore the support is fastened to the mounting surface. The snap fastening can be fitted without further aids. However, the support has a right-angled first opening through which the pivoting element is visible, so that the lateral movement can be carried out in order to mount the support.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a fixture for a component and a component, in particular for a vehicle, which can be produced and fitted very rapidly, simply and cost-effectively and which has a visually very attractive design.